


Mistakes

by the_delusional_fan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Nothing new here, Pre-Relationship, Tendou is a cryptid, accidental hand holding, excessive amounts of accidents, guys being dudes, poor attempt at humor, tsukki is a NERD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_delusional_fan/pseuds/the_delusional_fan
Summary: After a painful day of practice Tsukki attempts to spend the rest of the night in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for http://iconicplatonicironic.tumblr.com/ who had an amazing prompt.
> 
> I haven't written fic in so long I fear this is a disaster. I apologize for poor portrayals of Tsukishima. (But not Tendou since I still feel him in my soul.)
> 
> Somehow I managed to write this with a broken keyboard.

It’s a quarter past ten on a particularly cold December night. Tsukishima sighs as he drags himself up three flights of stairs, the familiar but aggravating ache in legs burning even more so than during practice. He regrets agreeing to Ushijima’s request to stay after practice to work on blocking. Not that he minded the spiker—he had learned he was quite mild mannered and polite upon joining the same university as him. Despite being two years his senior, Ushijima requested that he give him points on blocking, even with the infamous ex-guess blocker, Tendou Satori, at his disposal. Needless to say, Tsukishima was  quite flattered and could not turn him down.

Still, in hindsight, Tsukishima wished he had declined in favor of spending a night not nursing his legs while marathoning _The Land Before Time_. He’d much rather watch his movies pain-free.

Turning the key in the lock, the tall blonde leans his body weight on the door and fumbles into his dorm. He somehow manages to toss his sports bag a good deal across the room with his jello-like arms and collapses on ground. He spreads his limbs, using their length to kick the door shut before sprawling into a more comfortable position.

Tsukishima usually would not be caught dead in a position like this but alas he was in solitude and free from the judgement of others and therefore free to do the hell as he pleased. Tsukishima lets out another sigh, this time one of relief instead of exasperation, and closes his eyes.

 

  
He opens his eyes eventually, feeling more pain than when he first lied down (or rather fell down). Ignoring the pangs in his neck and stomach, he pulls his phone out of his pocket which reads 1:26.

“Ugh, not again.” Tsukishima pulls his hand down his face before painfully rising to his feet and shedding several layers of clothing. If he thought he was sore just an hour ago, he certainly was mistaken.

Showering and crawling into bed are the only things on Tsukishima’s mind now. Hunger pains be damned his fatigued muscles begged to be satiated with much needed rest. As he continues stripping, he manages to find the decency to throw his sweat-soaked clothes into a hamper propped against the wall before heading into the shower.

The hot water felt good. The kinks in his neck and soreness in the rest of his body seem to flow with the layers of filth and suds down the drain. In this moment of bliss Tsukishima decides that instead of going to sleep immediately after this to keep his sleeping schedule, he will treat himself just this once.

Now refreshed and ready to spend the night in much needed isolation, Tsukki dresses himself in his most comfortable dino-paw print pajamas (which he would never let anyone catch him in ever), making sure to button them up properly before fixing up the dorm. He props open the window to let out steam from the shower and the stench from his clothes. Moving on, Tsukishima makes his way to the fridge, humming while pulling out a tray at its side to set a glass of milk and a slice of strawberry shortcake on it.

When he finally sits down on his beanie chair, loaded tray on lap, and movie ready to play, Tsukishima feels like a king.

 

  
He’s a good way into the first movie when he hears a dull pang from behind him. Tsukishima turns his head to find nothing and shrugs it off as an unfortunate spooked bird that flew the wrong way.

“Wow I heard rumors but I didn’t know it was _this bad_ ,” a voice suddenly speaks near his ear.

Tsukishima, jerking away from the sound, nearly chokes on the milk in his mouth. _“Jesus—!”_

“You dino loving nerd, didn’t Wakatoshi tell you I was coming over?” The voice now has a smug face, spiky red hair.

It’s Tendou, Tendou freaking Satori, who is somehow here in his room at two in the morning and witnessing in Tsukishima in his most vulnerable state.

“No, get out,” Tsukishima is surprised his voice is as steady and calm as it is though he is still more perplexed about how the hell this man got in here in the first place.

“You can’t kick me out of Wakatoshi’s room,” Tendou teases, leaning closer to the frazzled blond.

Tsukishima promptly pushes him away, “you are mistaken, this is my room.  Get out.”

“Oh my bad!” Tendou throws up his hands eyes ghoulishly wide, before just as quickly shifting to a softer demeanor while rubbing his head sheepishly. How this being changes expressions disturbs Tsukishima to his core.  

“You see Waka-kun usually leaves his window open for me to come in thr—”

“You climb three stories on the side of a building covered in ice and snow in instead of using the front entrance?” Interrupts, finding even more bizarre qualities to make him question the thing before him.

“Hey that would require poor Wakatoshi to to climb a total of 6 flights of stairs after volleyball practice. That’s just cruel. Plus it’s more fun this way.” Tendou says this like it’s the most normal thing in the world. So normally that Tsukishima has to remind himself that scaling a building in the dead of night the visit a friend is most certainly not normal.

“Anyways,” Tendou continues without giving Tsukishima to further ponder his feat, “since l’m supposed to spend the night I’m just gonna stay here ok. I’m not going back out in that snow.”

“No, you can go to Ushijima-san’s place now,” Tsukishima reasons with what he thinks is Tendou’s logic. It still doesn’t sit right with him but dwelling on it too much is going to make his headache worse.

“But his window was shut that means he’s sleeping. It’s no fun watching movies by yourself you know,” Tendou whines while looking as exasperated as Tsukishima feels.

“Come on please?” he continues after sensing the other man’s growing aggravation, “I even brought a bunch of snacks.” Tendou is back up close and personal begging with eyes the size of saucers. His movements and deposition are so surreal, Tsukishima wonders if he truly ever woke up and is still on the ground in his layers of coats and sweat experiencing a fever dream.

Tsukishima decides it is too late into the night to think on such things. Like it was ever possible to understand the read-haired freak at any other time anyway. He might as well exploit his presence for something beneficial. “Okay but you have to work the knots out of my legs.”

“Deal!” Tendou accepts with a toothy grin.

“I’ve got popcorn, poptarts, pocky, ice cream and more. What would you like?”

“I’m ok with what I have,” Tsukishima motions to the tray on his lap.

“Alright Tsukki-kun,” Tendou stands with a previously unseen bag in hand.

“Please don’t call me that.” Tsukishima feels a headache coming on already.

“Also, where’s your microwave, Tsukki-kun?” Tendou asks while surveying the room, “I want to pop some corn and tarts before we start.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “I didn’t bring one with me, I use the kitchen downstairs.”

“Tch. How inconvenient.” He looks around once more and his eyes catch something perfect for the job. “Oh you have a toaster I’m ok now.”

A long held breath escapes Tsukishima’s as he listens to the other man crinkle wrappers and click the toaster in place. When he hears the footsteps of the redhead heading towards him he decides to move the tray and lie down for the massage. However movement is still trying and he winces as he slides onto his stomach.

He hears a chuckle from Tendou who clearly witnessed and enjoyed his discomfort. “Now let me help you with those muscles.”

Excited to work his magic Tendou plops right on down and begins examining the other man’s leg with his fingers. “I’m quite good at this too since I had to do stuff like this for Wakatoshi-kun.”

Tsukishima flinches at the touch, a bit too much for how sensitive he was at the moment. “I hope your actions live up to your words then,” he mumbles into his arms.

“Oh they will,” the other boasts.

“Cool, that means there’s no need for you to open your mouth again now is there?” he smirks.

“Hey!” Tendou squeezes his calf hard. And Tsukishima kicks his knee.

 

 

Tendou’s hands were like magic on the court. On his legs, that was an understatement. They were divine. Tsukishima could hardly focus on the movie and found himself lost in the massage. What initially started out as pain gave way to pleasure under Tendou’s fingers. Tsukishima relaxed into the feeling with a sigh, the knots in his calfs beginning to release. As Tendou’s hands worked their way up his leg the blond inhaled deeply. His nostrils were filled with the equally pleasant smells of his cake, the fresh cold air, and burning.

“What’s that smell,” Tsukishima cranes his neck to look back at Tendou who has paled significantly at his words, his eyes stare off wide at something unseen.

“Oh no the popcorn,” he trembles.

Tsukishima squints putting together their conversation from earlier about poptarts, popcorn, and _the toaster._ Tsukishima’s eyes widen. “Don’t tell me you---”

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

The fire alarm blares and flashes before the sprinklers go off which do nothing to quell the flames rising from the toaster.

“FIIIIIIIIRE!!!!” Tendou shrieks while yanking Tsukishima to feet by the arm and running for the door. Tsukishima doesn’t even have the time to register the glass of milk spilling over  the ankle of his pj pants as he allows himself to be swept away by the surprisingly strong readhead. He doesn’t bother to think about the snow on his bare feet or the fact that his is standing outside at two in the morning, holding the hand of a man he barely knows,  with all his peers able to see him in all his dino pj clad glory. Tsukishima has officially clocked out.

“Great night huh?” Tendou faces Tsukishima with smile, the light of the growing fire glimmering in his eyes.

“What kind of person makes popcorn in a toaster?” Tsukishima glares at the uncannily content redhead.

“Hey you didn’t say your toaster wasn’t the kind that couldn’t. You didn’t even question me,” Tendou shoots back.

Tsukishima has to stop his jaw from hanging. He almost can’t believe anyone would even think toasters had a popcorn function. But it is Tendou. “Listen, I thought you were only heating up the poptarts.”

“Well it looks like you should have asked, right?” Tendou asks like this is Tsukishima’s fault for having common sense.

“If I ever catch you setting foot in this building again I will not hesitate to push you down the stairs,” Tsukishima answers.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re coming over to my place next time.” Tendou releases his grip on the blond’s hand, standing on his toes to place that arm over his shoulder.

Tsukishima cannot find the energy to throw the arm off. “Excuse me?”

Tendou waves his free hand. “Hey man I still owe you that massage plus I can through in an actual microwave and meal of _your choice_.” He puts extra emphasis on the ‘your’ as he points his finger dangerously close to Tsukishima’s nose.

Tsukishima pushes this arm away with a scowl. “After all this you really expect me to accept this proposition?”

Tendou laughs heartily, drawing his arms back to his side before clapping his hands together. “Cool next weekend at seven just tell me what you want by then.”

And like the mysterious, chaotic being he is, Tendou stuffs a paper with his number on it into Tsukishima’s breast pocket before disappearing off into the night, presumably to escape charges of arson and the wrath of the students.

Numb from the proceeding events, Tsukishima decides to humor him once more. After all he can figure out how to get back at the guy by then and the free food and a massage are guaranteed bonuses. He takes his phone from the pocket in his pants and puts in the number.

 

_Tsukishima: I enjoy strawberry shortcake and anything that compliments it._

_Tendou:  (ʘ∇ʘ)b_

 

Tsukishima feels something in his chest. He should be able to make this worth his while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that feeling in his chest is vengeance. Or whatever you want it to be.
> 
> I hope my experiences with toasters, athletics, and fire alarms served me well. Rip.


End file.
